


Day 29 Envy

by Azazel



Series: 30 Day Prompt Challenge [29]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve introduces Bucky as the newest Avenger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 29 Envy

Day 29  
Envy

“Jarvis what does he have that I don’t?”

“Other than the many enhancements and Captain Rogers’s affections, sir?”

Tony scowls at the holo-screen in front of him. He swore when he left he would be done with the whole thing and move on. The plan had held up until one tiny alert had shown him Steve introducing the world to the newest Avenger, who, coincidentally, was also the oldest Avenger. Barnes shined in the spotlight, all charisma and charm and easy chemistry with the team. None of the nerve-grating abrasive behaviors that characterized the Avengers when Tony had led them were present. 

Rolling back from his workbench Tony stands stiffly. Since moving back to California he has allowed innovation and invention to overtake his life like never before. Since Pepper has run of Stark Industries he has nearly unlimited time on his hands to fill and without Ironman and the Avengers that time seems to stretch into small eternities every day. No one ever said not being a hero could give you withdrawals, but he knows he can never go back. He no longer belongs and the team has found their leader. Make that leaders. 

“Scrap all but section 8 subsection B of project Return, Jarvis. I can use it for Rhodey’s next upgrade.”

**Author's Note:**

> part of the same headcanon as [day 4](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574389), [day 11](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574587), [day 21](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574818), [day 6](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574416), [day 12](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574602), [day 10](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574533), [day 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574317) and [day 30](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2574995)


End file.
